True Love Conquers All Revised
by mrshawk
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of our heros. I have changed the format so it's easier to read.


            DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Shoot the Moon and Warner Brothers. I thank them for letting me play with them and now respectfully return them to where they came from.

            TIMEFRAME: Just after series ended. Francine and Billy are aware of the marriage but no one else. This is slightly A/U

            AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to get this story out of my head. This is my first fan fiction attempt so please take it with a grain of salt. No flames please.

                                                **True Love Conquers All**

                        Lee Stetson looked at his watch and grimaced. Amanda was going to be furious. Today was their two-month anniversary, although only Billy and Francine were aware of their marriage. Lee knew Amanda had been planning a special evening for the two of them. It was a rare moment they had together, but Amanda had explained to her mother that the two of them were "editing" again. Unfortunately, the fates, as usual, had conspired against them when Lee's meeting with Dr. Smyth had run much longer than anticipated.

                        "Amanda?" Lee called as he slowly opened the door.

                        He received only silence.            

                        "Uh-oh," he thought, "she must be really mad."

                        The thought was erased completely by the sight of his beautiful wife curled up on the sofa sound asleep. He smiled at the sight of her, as he always did.

                        "What did I do to deserve this woman?" he asked himself.

                        Lee flinched at the thought that it had taken him so long to smarten up about his feelings for Amanda. When had it started? He had always felt protective of her from the very first meeting at the train station. But it was when he had carried her out of James Delano's house that night after she had been drugged that he realized how special she was. He'd been madder than hell and scared to death. Mad because someone had hurt her and scared that he was going to lose her. It had all worked out and they had become the best team in the Agency. He finally realized he couldn't live without her and they had married two months ago. They had had to come clean with Billy and Francine when Amanda was shot on their honeymoon. Today she had been cleared for active duty and they'd been planning a double celebration.

                        It was a celebration, which Lee noticed included a new red, silk and lace nightgown and fluffy high-heeled slippers. He could only smile as he knelt beside the sofa and gently kissed his wife's lips.

                        "Umm," she sighed, opening her eyes. "Lee is that you?"

                        "You were expecting someone else while you're wearing an outfit like that?" he smiled at her.

                        "Don't be cute. You are late Mr. Stetson," Amanda sat up.

                        Lee looked guilty, "I'm sorry. Smyth does know how to drone on and kill all the joy in a room; and since you weren't in the room the joy died very fast."

                        "Nice save," Amanda leaned over and gave her husband a passionate kiss.

                        "Wow," Lee said as they broke apart, "I should be late more often."

                        "Don't you dare, we don't get enough time alone as it is," she swatted at him.

                        "Well I have to say I like the new addition to your wardrobe."

                        "I thought you would," Amanda stood and did a slow turn, sending red silk waves spinning around her ankles. "I'll go heat up dinner. I made pot roast and…"

                        Lee grabbed for her and pulled her down on his lap. "I'm not hungry for pot roast. Besides I'm already heated up," He whispered, dropping hot kisses down the side of her neck.

                        "Lee, that's not fair," Amanda groaned. "You have to eat."

                        "Later," he said, easily picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He lay her down and settled himself beside her.

                        "Well, pot roast is always better the second day anyway," she reached for him, helping him shed his suit.

                        "Now that I've been debriefed, would you like to begin the interrogation?" he asked with a wicked smile.

                        "Oh most definitely, Scarecrow. I believe we'll begin with a class C interrogation," Amanda replied with a glint in her eye.

                        "That includes lots of hand-holding and sweet talk if I'm not mistaken," Lee said as he pulled her closer to him.

                        "You talk too much," Amanda gave in to the passion that always ignited when the two of them were together.

                        They were startled into reality the next morning by the sound of the alarm clock. Lee groaned as he rolled over and shut off the offending noise. He rolled back and gathered his sleeping wife into his arms. She smiled through her sleep and snuggled closer.

                        "Umm, I love waking up in your arms," she sighed.

                        "I love having you in my arms. You're beautiful in the morning," Lee replied as kissed the top of her head. "If only this could happen every morning."

                        "Maybe we should talk about ending this mystery marriage," Amanda replied. "After all, Billy and Francine already know. Mother adores you and the boys are really coming around and we don't spend enough time together and …"

                        Lee smiled as she rambled on, interrupted only by the phone.

                        "Saved by the bell," he laughed. "Hello?"

                        "Lee, it's Billy. I need you in my office pronto. Alone."

                        "Good morning to you too," Lee replied sarcastically. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

                        "Thanks. Sorry about that and the interruption," Billy said. "Tell Amanda I owe you both."

                        "Damn right you do," Lee muttered, hanging up the phone and turning to his wife. "Duty calls. How about lunch?"

                        Amanda shook her head. "I have a lunch date with Francine. But tonight is pizza night remember?"

                        "You're on for dinner. I'll even bring the pizza," Lee went into the shower. "What does Francine want?"

                        Amanda sat up and replied, "She asked if I could meet her. She's been a pretty good friend lately. Ever since we told her about our marriage, she's done a complete turnaround."

                        "Whatever, as long as she doesn't make any snide comments," Lee called over the running water. 

                        "Oh she hasn't done that for a long time," Amanda replied, getting up and reaching for a robe.

                        Lee came out of the shower with a towel slung around his hips, "All yours."

                        Amanda smiled at him, "I'll be just a minute." She trailed a finger across his chest as she walked by and heard him groan.

                        "You're lucky I have to be in Billy's office or else you'd be in big trouble," he swatted her with the towel he had been using to dry his hair.

                        "Big talk, Stetson," Amanda laughed as she scooted past him into the shower.

                        "I'll get you later, Mrs. Stetson," Lee replied as he went to the closet to choose a suit for the day.

                        "I'm counting on it!" she called back.

CHAPTER TWO 

                        Later, Amanda and Francine settled into a booth at Emilio's.

                        "It was great of you to come to lunch with me, Amanda," Francine was simply bubbly.

                        Amanda had never seen the blonde agent across from her quite so effervescent. "Well, Francine, we have been getting to be good friends lately," she replied.

                        "Who would have thought that we would get to be close friends?" Francine giggled. "I certainly never did. But I have to admit when I realized that Lee loved you, I knew you were someone I could trust."

                        "I hope so, because I consider you a close friend too. I don't have many women I can talk to," Amanda said. "In our line of work friends are hard to come by."

                        The waiter came and took their orders, Caesar salads for both ladies and a pitcher of ice tea.

                        "Okay Francine, spill it. You are positively giddy!"

                        Francine held up her left hand, which was decorated with a large emerald-cut diamond. "Jonathan proposed again and I finally accepted!"

                        "Oh wow! I'm so happy for the two of you!" Amanda smiled as she admired the ring on Francine's finger.

                        "Amanda, I was wondering if you would stand with me?"

                        Amanda was stunned. "You want me to be your maid of honor?"

                        "You mean matron of honor? And yes, Amanda. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather next to me on the greatest day of my life," Francine replied, smiling.

                        "I would be honored to stand with you Francine," Amanda said. "But why me? Don't you have tons of girlfriends?"

                        "I have a few, but none that are really a true friend. You know me, Amanda. I rarely let anyone get too close to me. I'm a lot like, well like Lee used to be. That's why it's taken me so long to settle down." Francine took a sip of her tea and continued, "When I see you and Lee together and I see how much you love each other, I realize what I was missing by pushing everyone away. I always envied you your closeness with Lee. Right from the start it was obvious he cared for you, although it took him and everyone else by surprise. So if love's good enough for the Scarecrow, it's good enough for me."

                        Amanda patted the blonde's hand, "I'm flattered, really. When's the big day?"

                        "We haven't set an exact date. We were thinking the end of February." Francine replied.

                        "That will give us plenty of time seeing as that's ten months away," Amanda said. "Is it a secret?"

                        "No, go ahead and tell Lee. I'm sure you'll see him before I do," Francine smiled.

                        The two women passed a very pleasant lunch hour before heading back to the agency.

                        Amanda walked into the Q Bureau looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

                        "Hey beautiful, what's up?" Lee asked, smiling when he saw her.

                        "I have a surprise for you," Amanda replied. "Something you're not going to believe."

                        Lee slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her breathless. "Really, so let's have it."

                        "Francine is getting married."

                        "You're joking right?"

                        "No and there's more. She wants me to be her matron of honor," Amanda smiled, enjoying the look of shock on her husband's face.

                        "Well, I'll be darned. I guess Jonathan is finally making an honest woman out of her," Lee said. "I wonder why the turn around. She's been putting him off for a long time."

                        "She sighted us as her reason," Amanda replied. "She said seeing us so much in love made her realize what she was missing."

                        "So now we're a good example? Who would have thought I would ever set a good example for anyone?" he laughed.

                        Amanda laughed too, "That's what she said. So what was your meeting with Billy about?"

                        Lee looked down at his desk, "You're not going to like it."

                        "Don't tell me," Amanda groaned. "He's sending you on assignment."

                        "Right the first time," Lee agreed. " I have to go overseas, undercover, alone."

                        "How long?"

                        "At least four weeks, maybe longer. It's need to know," Lee hated these assignments. It just didn't feel right without Amanda watching his back, but Billy was adamant this time. "I don't leave until tomorrow afternoon. So I can still stop by for pizza tonight."

                        "Alright. The boys and mother are looking forward to seeing you," Amanda sighed. "Just for the record, I'm not happy about this."

                        Lee kissed her quickly on the lips, "Me neither. I protested. But you know Billy. Personally I think Smyth is trying to punish me."

                        "Poor baby," Amanda laughed as she sat down at her desk. "I have enough paperwork here to keep me busy while you're gone."

                        "Well at least I won't have to worry about you getting into trouble," Lee said, sitting behind his own desk and opening the file that detailed his new assignment.

                        They worked in companionable silence until it was time to call it a day. Lee looked up, "Well quitting time has finally arrived. I'll stop for the pizza and a movie on the way to your place. Is the usual okay?"

                        Amanda gazed at her husband. For the last few months, Friday had been pizza and movie night at the King house. The boys and Lee were starting to get a lot closer. He already thought of them as "his boys". She couldn't wait to tell her family that Lee was really a part of it.

                        "Yes, that's fine," she sighed. She grabbed her purse and leaned over to kiss Lee, just as the door opened.

                        "Do the two of you ever come up for air?" Francine laughed and rolled her eyes as she waltzed into the room.

                        "Maybe you shook learn to knock, Blondie," Lee laughed back at her, releasing Amanda. "I hear congratulations are in order."               

                        "Yes thank you," Francine replied, showing Lee her ring. "I figured you two shouldn't be the only ones around here to enjoy marital bliss."

                        Lee gave his friend a bear hug, "We are very happy for you two."

                        "We sure are, but I better get out of here," Amanda also gave Francine a quick hug. "The boys want Lethal Weapon for a movie. Whatever that is," she told Lee and left.

                        Francine handed Lee yet another file on his new assignment, "Thanks a lot. This should keep me busy on the plane tomorrow."

                        "Well I better let you get home to your family," Francine said. "By the way, be careful on this Lee."

                        "Yes ma'am. I have too much to live for these days to get careless," Lee replied. "I'm off. See you in a few weeks."

                        "I hope so," Francine whispered as she left. 

                        Lee locked the office door and headed home to Amanda's house.

CHAPTER THREE 

                        Lee arrived at 4247 Maplewood Drive exactly one hour later. Jamie met him at the front door, "Hi Lee! I'm starved! What movie did you get? Mom's in the kitchen."

                        Lee shook his head, like mother like son. "It's great to see you too pal. Here's the pizza. I got Lethal Weapon, as requested. Where's Phillip?"

                        "Oh he's moping about some dumb girl." Jamie replied, taking the pizza from Lee and heading for the kitchen. "Mom, Lee's here!"

                        Amanda came out of the kitchen and gave Lee a quick kiss. He promptly deepened it until they were both gasping for air. "I missed you," he said.

                        "It's only been an hour for heaven's sake," Amanda swatted his arm. 

                        "I know, but every minute away is an eternity," he whispered in her ear.

                        "You're smooth Scarecrow," she said. "I hope you don't wither away from loneliness on your assignment."

                        Lee groaned, "Don't remind me. I'm just glad it's not contact zero. I might go crazy."

                        They walked arm in arm into the kitchen to find Dotty and Jamie getting the pizza ready for distribution. "Hello gorgeous," Lee kissed Dotty on the cheek.

                        "Well, well, Mr. Stetson, I do declare you get more charming every time I see you," she flirted. "Which seems to be more often these days, Thank goodness."

                        "Don't get crazy you two," Amanda broke in. "Lee is leaving for an overseas scouting assignment tomorrow."

                        "You are a spoilsport, Amanda King," Lee scolded, then changed the subject. "Where's Phillip?"

                        "I told you, he's moping," Jamie said. "What a dweebhead. All over some girl."

                        "Jamie, don't call your brother a dweebhead," Amanda said automatically. "Lee, I was wondering if you could talk to him?"

                        "Sure, I'd be happy to. Where is he?"

                        "Umm, the tree house," Amanda retreated to the table as Lee shot her a look. She knew he didn't like the tree house. He hadn't been near it since he had fished Zhmed Doorlof out of it months ago.

                        "Only for your boys, Amanda," he said, shaking his head and heading for the backyard. "Phillip?" he called from the bottom of the ladder. "Okay if I come up and sit with you?"

                        "Sure," came the reply.

                        Lee carefully climbed the old wood ladder, "Hey pal," he said, settling himself into the low plastic Cookie Monster chair next to his secret stepson. "Want to talk about it?"

                        "Lee, how come girls gotta be so dumb?" Phillip asked miserably.

                        "Well, I wouldn't say they're dumb," Lee replied thoughtfully. "What happened?"

                        "Well, there's this girl at school, Betty Anderson, and we're kinda friends," Phillip started. "At least I thought we were friends until this afternoon. I walked her home like I always do and when we got to her front door she up and kissed me on the cheek! In front of my other friends!"

                        Lee had to surpass a laugh, "Do you feel that way about this Betty what's-her-name?"

                        Phillip thought for a moment, "Sometimes. I mean we've been friends for like three years and all of a sudden she kisses me! What was she thinking?"

                        Again Lee pressed back a laugh. 'Just like Amanda,' he thought. "Let me tell you. She was probably thinking 'What's taking him so long to see I'm right in front of him.' She got tired of waiting for you and made her own move."

                        "Really?" Phillip asked.

                        "Yup. Same thing happened to me. I had this girl I considered my very best friend and then I started to have these other feelings for her. I didn't know if she felt the same way and I didn't want to lose her as a friend so I waited. Until one day after she helped me deal with some stuff from my past. She gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek. Then I knew how she felt about me and we took it from there." Lee smiled at the memory of the kiss Amanda had given him after they solved the case surrounding Dorothy and the Oz Network.

                        "So what happened to her?" Phillip quizzed.

                        "Well, I just climbed a tree house to help out her son," Lee grinned.

                        "You mean Mom? She made a move on you first?"

                        Lee laughed, "Yes and thank goodness she did. Look what I would be missing now."

                        "Speaking of missing, my dorkface little brother has probably scarfed all the pizza," Phillip said.

                        "Don't call your brother a dorkface," Lee reproached, sounding a little too much like Amanda for a minute. "I'm sure your mom saved us some. Do you feel any better?"

                        Phillip started to climb down the ladder, "Yeah, thanks Lee. You're pretty cool."

                        "No problem. I'll always be around if you need to talk about stuff," Lee said, climbing down and guiding Phillip into the house.

                        "Well nice of you two to join us," Dotty laughed.

                        "Everything okay?" Amanda asked.

                        "Yup, just man stuff Mom," Phillip lunged for a slice of pizza.

                        "Man stuff?" she shot a look at Lee.

                        "Later," he replied also reaching for a slice.

                        Later, after the last slice of pepperoni had been consumed and the boys and Dotty were engrossed in the cop movie, Lee managed to corner Amanda alone.

                        "I better get home and get packed," he said. "Wanna help?"

                        "You bet!" she smiled. "Mother, I'll be back a little later. I'm going over to help Lee pack for his trip."

                        "Packing? Is that what they call it these days?" Dotty teased. "I won't wait up."

                        Amanda blushed, "Thanks Mother."

                        Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

                        "I better take my own car," she said.

                        "Okay, I'll see you back at the apartment," Lee kissed her passionately. "There's more where that came from." With that he turned and got into his little silver 'Vette.

                        Half an hour later, they pulled up in the parking lot and together sped up to the apartment. Once they were inside Lee grabbed his wife, "Come here Mrs. Stetson," He captured her lips, tangling his fingers in her chestnut curls while her hands roamed over his chest. "I love doing that," he said breathless as they parted.

                        "Me too," Amanda sighed. "By the way, what did you talk to Phillip about?"

                        "Girl trouble. Some girl named Betty kissed him on the cheek in front of all his friends."

                        "Some girl kissed my baby?"

                        "Yeah, apparently they're fighting some heavy duty preteen feelings," Lee laughed.

                        "And she just kissed him? Is she some kind of a tart?" Amanda was stunned.

                        Now Lee was really laughing, "A tart? Who uses that word? Seems to me I remember a certain brunette who kissed a certain federal agent when said agent was taking his own sweet time kissing this brunette."

                        "That's different," she said. "What did you tell him to do?"

                        "I told him a story about a certain brunette…"

                        "You didn't!"

                        "I did. And I think it helped Phillip to know it happens to us cool guys too," he winked at her.

                        "Lee Stetson, I can't believe you told my son…"

                        "Relax, Amanda. He took it all in stride," Lee pulled her to him so he could capture her lips in a kiss that made her knees buckle and her head spin.

                        "You certainly know how to win an argument," she swooned. Then she headed for Lee's closet.

                        "Where are you going?" he asked.

                        "To get your suitcase," she answered. "I am here to help you pack."

                        Lee looked crestfallen, "Amanda, I know you're kidding, right?"

                        She gave him a wicked smile, "Pack first, play later."

                        "What a slave driver!" he mumbled.

                        "Serves you right for telling my son that story," she smirked.

                        Lee rolled his eyes as he dutifully followed her. Twenty minutes later the suitcase was snapped shut and put on the floor near the door, "I think that's a record. 

I also think you deserve a reward," Amanda said.

                        "I hope so," Lee grinned. He came up behind her and started to drop hot kisses down the side of her neck until he reached the sensitive spot at the base which he knew made her shiver.

                        "Mm," she sighed. "I love when you do that."

                        "I know," Lee replied with a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes. "I love you Amanda."

                        "Really? Since when?" she joked, spinning in his arms so they were face to face.

                        He looked into her eyes, "Since I carried you out of James Delano's house, Miss Greenwich."

                        "Oh Lee, I was only joking," She caressed his face. A face she loved more than her own life.

                        "I'm serious. I can't believe I loved you for so long and never admitted it. When I think of all the time we wasted," he gazed deeper into her eyes. They were eyes he could get lost in. "God, even Billy knew before I did."

                        "Well it didn't help that you locked him and Francine of our office after we wrapped up the Martinet case," Amanda replied.

                        Lee smiled as he remembered locking the door so he could finally kiss her properly. It had felt so right to hold her in his arms. They fit together like no other two people. It was in the way his hand was just the right width for the small of her back; how her hand settled snugly in his own as they often met for no other reason than just to make the connection.

                        "I'm so glad you came to the train station to drop off Dan," Lee said as he took her in his arms again, still marveling at how they fit so right together.

                        Amanda shook her head. Even after all this time, Lee was still so jealous of Dean that he purposely said his name wrong. "You're getting kind of maudlin aren't you Sweetheart?" she asked, relishing the feel of his embrace.

                        "I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You and the boys, your mother too, you are my whole life," He kissed her deeply. "I love you. I intend to spend the my life loving you."

                        "Prove it," Amanda challenged.

                        "My pleasure Mrs. Stetson," He said huskily, laying back on the bed and pulling her down on top of him. "Always my great pleasure." His hands roamed under the shirt that had come loose from the waistband of her jeans. Her skin was warm under his fingers. Her own fingers nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt. She sighed deeply as she made contact with his muscled chest. He groaned amazed at how the simplest touch from this woman could bring him to the brink of ecstasy.

                        "I think we're a little overdressed," he moaned as she ran her fingers down his chest to his belt buckle.

                        "Mm, I agree," she replied, helping him solve that little problem. Within seconds they had shed the remainder of the barriers between them. Suddenly hands and lips were everywhere; exploring, tasting all the familiar spots these two lovers knew so well. When they finally came together it was like the first time. After the world stopped spinning they lay, sated in each other's arms, hands still idly stroking each other.

                        "It just keeps getting better," Lee smiled down at his wife.

                        "Just think how good it will be if we keep practicing for the next fifty or sixty years," Amanda agreed.

                        "That's a lot of practice. Are you sure you can handle it?"

                        "I'll try to tough it out," she laughed, then looked at the clock. "Oh no, Lee it's after midnight. I have to go home."  
                        "Not yet," he gathered her close and started to nibble her earlobe.

                        She groaned and pushed him away, "Stop that or I may never leave."

                        "That's the idea," he grinned his dimpled grin at her.

                        "I told my mother I would be home tonight."

                        "So tell her you fell asleep. It'll be the truth. You know she knows what goes on over here. She even teased you about it before we left," he pleaded with her. "Please Amanda, I'm going to be gone for a month. I just want to wake up with my wife on the day I leave. It will keep me going while I'm gone."

                        Amanda looked into her husband's pleading hazel eyes and knew she was lost, "Well," she began to crumble. It was so hard for her to say no to him.

                        "It will give me great incentive to wrap up this case as fast as possible and come home."

                        "You need incentive?" her eyebrow shot up at him. "Just for that I should go home now."

                        "You know what I mean," he said. "Please stay with me."  
                        Amanda rolled back into the welcoming arms of her husband without another word. Soon they were lost in each other again and then they drifted of into a deep slumber, wrapped up together.

CHAPTER FOUR 

                        Amanda tried to concentrate on the file in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and thought vaguely to herself, 'I must be coming down with something.' Since she had put Lee on his plane five weeks ago she hadn't been sleeping well. She'd put it down to missing him, "And boy do I miss him," she sighed as the door opened to admit Francine.

                        "Hey are you okay pal?" Francine asked, noticing her friend looking tired.

                        "Oh hi Francine," Amanda smiled. "I'm just tired I guess. I worry about Lee when he's gone and I'm not there to back him up."

                        Francine sat down across from her friend; "It does seem odd that Billy sent Lee alone. Everyone knows you work best together. But, you know Lee's going to be fine. He told me he has too much to live for to get careless."

                        "That makes me feel better," Amanda replied. "And it's not like I haven't spoken to him since he's been gone."

                        Francine smiled at her. It still amazed her that she and Amanda had managed to find their way into such a good friendship. Normally Francine didn't let people get too close. She had worked too hard to survive in a man's world. There were very few people who saw through the tough exterior; people like Billy, Jonathon, Lee and now Amanda.

                        "How about if I buy you lunch?" she asked. "Then maybe we can do a little window shopping."

                        "You have a date Ms. Desmond," Amanda rose from her chair and grabbed her purse. "Let's go. It's such a beautiful spring day!"

                        "It sure is," Francine agreed, following her friend out the door and down through the Georgetown Foyer into the brilliant late May sunshine.

                        The following week Amanda was at the sink in her kitchen washing dishes when the phone rang.

                        "Hello?"

                        "Hey beautiful!" said the voice on the other end of the line.

                        "Lee," Amanda sighed happily. "I'm so glad to hear your voice."

                        Lee, although he was an ocean away, could hear a strain her voice. "Are you okay Honey? You sound a little tired."

                        "It's nothing seeing my wonderful husband won't fix," she replied. "I miss you."

                        "I miss you too my love," Lee smiled through the phone. "I intend to make it up to you when I get back."

                        Amanda felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and grabbed the counter for support. Lee noticed she hadn't responded right away and was immediately worried. "Amanda answer me!" 

                        She felt the wave pass and spoke into the phone, "I'm okay."

                        "You scared the hell out of me," he said. "What's the matter?"

                        "I'm fine really," She replied. "Just a little dizzy. I must have stood up too fast."

                        "Are you sure?" Lee asked. "Because if you 're hiding something from me I'm on the next flight out of here. Damn the assignment."

                        "Lee, honestly I'm fine," Amanda tried to calm him. She didn't dare tell him it wasn't the first dizzy spell she had had since he'd been gone. "But when will you be home?"

                        "If all goes well I should be able to wrap it all up in about ten more days," he said.

                        "Ten more lonely days," Amanda sighed. "Ten more lunches with Francine."

                        "Well my Amanda, lunching with the girls?" he teased.

                        "Just Francine. She's been like my shadow lately," she laughed. "Actually it's been very nice. We've really gotten to know a lot about each other."

                        "I think I may be trouble when I get home," Lee grimaced.

                        "Well your name has come up a few times," Amanda teased her husband. They talked for a few more minutes before exchanging "I love yous" and breaking the connection. Amanda was still holding the receiver when her mother walked in a minute or two later.

                        "Let me guess, Lee Stetson was just on the other end of that phone."

                        "What are you a mind reader?" Amanda quizzed.

                        Dotty rolled her eyes at her daughter, "You don't have to be a mind reader. You're holding that receiver like it's a lifeline and you have that dreamy look on your face."

                        "What dreamy look?" Amanda finally put the phone back on its cradle.

                        "The dreamy look you always get when you talk to Lee or about Lee," Dotty replied. "The same look you had when you snuck into this house at the crack of eight o'clock after supposedly helping him to pack before he left for his trip." Dotty had a playful gleam in her eye.

                        Amanda groaned, "Mother I really appreciate you covering for me with the boys that day." 

                        Dotty laughed. She had noticed that Amanda had not come home that night and when Joe had come to pick up the boys at seven she told them their mother was still sleeping after coming in very late. They didn't question her and left for their weekend. When Amanda did finally come home an hour later Dotty had given her a look and said, "Packing takes so long these days."

                        "Well it's certainly none of my business. In fact I think it's about time. As long as you're happy," She hugged Amanda. "You are happy aren't you?"

                        "Isn't it obvious?"

                        "Only to anyone with eyes. The two of you are obviously very much in love. Each of you lights up when the other walks into the room. I'm very glad you found each other," Dotty said. "I was worried after you broke off with Dean."

                        "He just wasn't the right man for me, Mother," Amanda replied.

                        "But Lee Stetson clearly is. And I whole-heartedly approve," Dotty laughed. "Now I'm off to bed."

                        The two women hugged and said goodnight.

CHAPTER FIVE 

                        On week later, Amanda was alone in the Q Bureau when Billy Melrose stepped through the door.

                        "Good morning sir," Amanda greeted her boss.

                        "Good morning Amanda," he replied. He looked over at one half of his best team and smiled 'I knew she'd clip the Scarecrow's wings and make him get a brain.' Billy Melrose was not stupid; that's why they paid him the big bucks. He had known from the beginning this attractive brunette housewife from Arlington would capture the heart of his best agent. It hadn't taken long, but it had taken forever for Lee to come to grips with his feelings for his partner. When he had reviewed surveillance tapes that Adi Birol had made while imprisoning Amanda, Billy had learned that Lee finally proposed to her and swelled with gratitude. Watching Lee during that tortuous case was awful. But it became painfully clear to Billy and most of the rest of the agency that Lee was totally in love with Amanda and that the Scarecrow was no longer interested in his confirmed bachelor status. Billy had feigned ignorance of their secret until Amanda had been shot in California.

                        His common sense was now telling him something was defiantly wrong with the Scarecrow's wife. "Amanda, I just came to check on the status of the Gringotts's file," he said to her.

                        "Almost finished sir," she said fighting off another wave of dizziness.

                        "Are you alright?" he asked. She was more than just an agent to him. She was like a daughter.

                        "Fine sir," Amanda replied trying to stand then thinking better of it. "I guess I…"

                        "Miss your husband too much?" the stout black man smiled. "It always shows on one when the other is off on assignment. I hated like hell to split you up but I really needed Lee on this one and I didn't think you'd want to be away from your family for so long. I had no idea it would drag on this way."

                        "It's okay. I understand. That's the nature of our business," Amanda smiled back. "I spoke to him last night. He said he'd be home in two days."

                        Billy looked at the smile she wore, "That's what I came up her to tell you."

                        "I thought you wanted the Gringotts file," she laughed.

                        "That too," he replied. "Just bring it down when you're finished then take the rest of the day off. That's an order."

                        "Yes sir!"

                        Billy left the office and Amanda turned back to the report on her desk. "That's just what I need. A little rest and I'll feel right as rain."

                        Half an hour later she slapped the file shut and rose to her feet, ready to head down to Billy's office. The dizziness overtook her and her last thought before she hit the floor was 'Oh my gosh.'

                        Two minutes later Francine strolled into the office, "Amanda I saw the cutest dress in…" she saw Amanda lying on the floor. "Oh my God! Amanda?" she knelt down and felt for her pulse, which was weak. Francine immediately picked up the phone, "Billy you better get up to the Q Bureau and bring Doc McJohn. Amanda's out cold!"

                        Moments later the two men stormed through the door.

                        "We need to get her to the infirmary," McJohn said.

                        Billy had already gently picked her up and the three of them headed downstairs. Francine reached for phone to call Lee.

                        Shortly after they reached the infirmary Amanda came around. "Where am I?" she asked feeling a little foggy.

                        "Relax Mrs. King. Do you remember what happened?" McJohn asked her.

                        "I remember finishing the report for Mr. Melrose. I was getting ready to bring it downstairs to his office and that's it," She recalled.

                        "Mrs. King, you fainted. Ms. Desmond found you on the floor in your office," the doctor said. "Has this happened before?"

                        "No, but I have had several dizzy spells lately," Amanda said. "I thought I was just tired. I haven't slept well lately."

                        "Well, I'm going to run a few standard tests to see if we can't find out what's plaguing you."

                        "Okay."

                        There was a knock on the door and Francine poked her head in, "Can I come in?"

                        "Sure Francine," Amanda smiled. "A friendly face would make this more bearable. I hear you found me."  
                        "You gave me quite a scare you know." Francine said.

                        "I guess I owe you one," Amanda replied flinching as the doctor put a needle in her arm to draw some blood. "I wish Lee were here."

                        Francine patted her friend on the arm, "He's on his way pal."

                        "Thank you Francine. I hope Mr. Melrose won't be upset that the assignment was cut short."

                        "You let me worry about Old Billy Bluenote out there. We can't have our best team scattered here and there," Francine replied. "Besides you know how Lee gets if he's kept out of the loop."

                        "I do," Amanda laughed. 

                        Doc McJohn came back into the room; "Okay Mrs. King, Your tests are running. Meanwhile I would like to keep you under observation for a little while."

                        Amanda started to argue that she was feeling better when another wave of dizziness overcame her.

                        "Just relax Mrs. King and rest."

                        Amanda drifted off into a light sleep and Francine got up and went into the hallway. She found Billy pacing.

                        "She's sleeping," the blonde told her boss. "I think she's exhausted with worry about Lee."

                        "I realize that Francine!" Billy snapped. "I feel awful for separating them. I wish I knew what was wrong. If Lee only knew…"

                        "He's on his way as we speak," Francine replied, ready for the coming explosion.

                        "That wasn't your call to make, Francine," Billy hollered.

                        "Come on Billy. The assignment was almost over. It's not going to ruin anything. It was mostly paperwork at this point. If anything happened to her while he was gone there would be no dealing with him. She's his wife for God's sake. He has a right to know," Francine held her ground.

                        Billy nodded as the door opened and Doc McJohn emerged. "How is she Doc?"

                        "We've run the regular blood tests and found no harmful drugs," the doctor replied.

                        "So what's wrong with her?" Billy asked.

                        "May I speak to you off the record Billy?" the doctor queried.

                        "Of course."

                        "I have heard rumors that Mrs. King and Lee Stetson are involved. Is this true?"

                        "Well yes but what does this have to do with her illness?" Billy replied, baffled.

                        "Are they exclusive?"

                        "Doc, I'm losing patience," Billy warned.

                        "The only thing we found in her tests is that she's pregnant," the doctor announced.

                        "Pregnant" Billy and Francine both gasped.

                        "Yes I'd say about seven weeks. I take it Scarecrow is the father?" the doctor said.

                        "Of course he is," Francine said. "Have you told her yet?"

                        "She was still sleeping when I came out," Doc replied as he went back into Amanda's room. She was just waking up. "Are you feeling any better Mrs. King?"

                        "A little," she replied. "Any news?"

                        "Actually I do have some news for you," he smiled. "You are pregnant."  
                        "Oh my gosh!" Amanda was speechless. "How… how long?"

                        "About seven weeks. According to my calculations you will be having a new addition around the first of the year."

                        "Seven weeks," she couldn't believe it. They had been so careful. Then she smiled. The night before Lee left for his assignment. She had left home without her diaphragm. Lee's little going away present. "Thank you Doctor. Is there a way to omit this from my file?"

                        "Of course. I will put it down as fatigue for now, but you won't be able to hide it for long," McJohn said. "Billy and Francine were very concerned about you and they were there when the test came back. So they know but other than that it goes no farther than this room."

                        "Thank you. May I go home now?"

"Of course, but please take it easy and make an appointment with your     

regular doctor," he replied. "And Mrs. King, Congratulations."

                        Amanda dressed slowly as she tried to absorb the shock. She was having Lee's baby. This will change everything. They would have to come clean about their relationship. She placed a hand on her abdomen. "Your daddy is in for a surprise."

                        Francine knocked on the door and stuck her head in, "All set to go? I'll drive you home. Doctors order so no arguments."

                        "All right Francine," Amanda laughed. "So you heard the news?"

                        The blonde agent smiled a dazzling smile at her then gave her a hug, "Congratulations Mrs. Stetson. Please have a girl so I can spoil her rotten."

                        "I'll give it my best shot. But I have a feeling you'll have to get behind her father in the spoiling department."

                        "I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Francine was all but bursting. "The great Scarecrow, husband and now father!"

                        "I can't wait to tell him," Amanda smiled. "Let's go Francine."

                        "You got it Mom," she teased.

                        At that very moment the great Scarecrow sat on the Concorde kicking himself for not being there when Amanda needed him. He was going crazy. All Francine told him was that she found his wife on the floor of their office, out cold. "Oh God, please don't let me lose her. I know it took a long time for me to realize, but she's everything to me. I can't live without her."

                        Of its own volition, his mind ran back to the times he had almost lost her. The Delano case, the time she had amnesia and couldn't remember him, the Stemwinder fiasco and of course Adi Birol. Every time he thought about what Birol had put her through his jaw clenched and he wanted to kill him. He was locked up tight but if he ever got out… Lee shook himself. He really wished this damn plane would go a little faster. He looked at his watch. A few more hours and he would be home to see his beloved wife and find out what was wrong her. Whatever it was they would get through it together.

                        When he finally got to his apartment several hours later, he wanted only to call Billy and find out where his wife was and if she was okay. He dropped his suitcase at the door then noticed the television was on. He drew his gun and advanced into the room, only to see the intruder was Amanda, sound asleep in his bed. A wave of relief swept over him as he lay down next to her and gently called to her.

                        "Amanda, honey it's me,"

                        She smiled and opened her eyes, "Hi handsome," she reached for him and they shared a lingering kiss.  

                        "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Not that the sight of you in my bed doesn't do wonders for me. I thought you'd be in the hospital. Francine called and told me you fainted in the office. I've been out of my mind with worry. Are you okay?"

                        Amanda laughed at her husband's rambling. "You're starting to sound like me," she kissed him again then began to explain. "I knew you were on your way home tonight, so I told my mother that I wanted to be here when you arrived and wouldn't be home until tomorrow. I also knew you would come straight here to call Billy about my condition, so I thought I would save him from being woken up in the middle of the night by your ranting. I know how you get. I am fine. Now come here."

                        "You're not getting off that easy," he replied. "Francine said you were out cold when she found you. I knew you weren't feeling well, I could hear it in your voice. I should have come home sooner or turned down that assignment."

                        "Lee, you couldn't do either."

                        "Well I'm never leaving your side again. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to call McJohn?"

                        Amanda smiled tenderly at her husband, "I hope you're ready for this."

                        "Ready for what? " he looked completely distraught. "You should be in the hospital shouldn't you?"

                        "No my darling, not for nine more months," she said gleefully.

                        Lee had to think for a minute, "Nine months? Are you telling me…"?

                        "Yes. Lee Stetson you are going to be a daddy!" she cried happily. "It seems you left a little going away present when you went out of town."

                        "Oh my God! A baby! You're having my baby! I love you so much!"

                        "And I love you," she kissed him passionately. "Now, the three of us need some sleep."

                        "Three?"

                        "Of course. You, me and our baby," she replied. "Are you sure you're okay with this? It's going to change everything."

                        "Okay? I can't imagine life getting any better. The woman I love is having I baby I will adore," he was beaming. "I can't wait to tell the world."

                        "Well Francine and Mr. Melrose already know since they were the ones who were with me in Doc McJohn's office when the test came back." Amanda said. "They never left the hallway outside my room."

                        Lee got a look of panic in his eyes. "Oh man. This is going to be in your medical file and Dr. Smyth will really have my ass. He'll think the irresponsible Scarecrow knocked up his partner."  
                        "Technically you did," she laughed. "But Doc said he would classify it as fatigue until I was ready to go public."

                        By now Lee had shed the suit he'd been wearing for two days and put on pajama bottoms. He crawled into bed and pulled his wife close to him. She happily snuggled into his arms and sighed contentedly.

                        "Well I guess we have some explaining to do baby Stetson," Lee laid his hand on his wife's flat stomach.

                        "Later," Amanda yawned as they drifted off to sleep content in each other's arms.

CHAPTER SIX 

                        The next day Lee and Amanda went back to work. They were on the way to the morning staff meeting when they ran into Francine.

                        "Good morning you two," she said with a knowing smile.

                        "Good morning Aunt Francine," Lee said, giving her a hug. "Thanks for looking after my wife while I was away."

                        "Wait a minute. What do you mean look after…"? Amanda started to interject.

                        "Well it was really my pleasure. We had lots to talk about."

                        "Don't get me in trouble," Lee smirked. "What do you think of our news?"

                        "I am so happy for the two of you! Or should I say the three of you?" she replied. "But you better try and wipe the silly grin off your face before Smyth sees you or he'll hound you until he finds out why you're smirking so much."

                        "I'll try," Lee responded spotting Billy across the bullpen.

                        "Lee glad you're back," Billy shook Lee's hand then turned to Amanda. "Are you sure you don't want a few days off?"  
                        "No thank you sir," she smiled. "Just knowing what I know makes me feel better."

                        "And having me home," Lee grinned.

                        She smiled at him, "Yes, that too of course."

                        The four friends walked into the staff meeting and sat down near each other. Shortly after, Dr. Smyth strolled into the room, "Good morning children," he greeted. He droned on going over assignments and other matters.

                        Lee grew restless and began to shift in his seat. Under the table Amanda covertly laid a reassuring hand on his thigh. He smiled just as Dr. Smyth cleared his throat and said; "Finally the Prince and Princess Khan are in town and requested security at the ball tomorrow. Nothing overt, just the blending of several agents. The Princess has personally requested Mrs. King and the Scarecrow."

                        Lee jumped from his seat; "Now wait just one damn minute!"

                        "Objection Scarecrow?" Dr. Smyth said coolly.

                        "You bet I have an objection. There have been threats made against the Princess. It's too dangerous and Amanda is…"

                        "Is a full fledged agent perfectly capable of handling herself," Smyth replied with an arched eyebrow. "Unless there's something you'd like to share with the class."

                        Billy shot him a look.

                        "Well no. I guess you're right," Lee admitted. "It's just that she hasn't been feeling well lately and …"

                        At this Amanda jumped in, "I'll be fine Lee. Dr. Smyth I will be happy to help provide security for the Princess."

                        "Fine then. That's all kiddies," Smyth sailed out the door chuckling to himself, 'He doesn't fool anyone. The King woman is under his skin.' He filed that little bit of information away, just in case.

                        Amanda stomped out of the room and headed toward the elevator as Billy cornered Lee, "You better be careful Scarecrow. That outburst must have Smyth on high alert."

                        Lee ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and sighed, "I know Billy," he said. "What do you think Smyth will do when he finds out Amanda and I are married?"

                        "He'll try to split you up," Billy replied. "But it won't happen. The President owes me a favor."

                        "Thanks Billy, I know you'll go to bat for us," Lee punched the elevator button. "I better go put out the fire upstairs."

                        "Good luck," Billy laughed.

                        Lee walked into the office and perched on the corner of Amanda's desk, "I'm sorry."

                        "You better be," she responded. "You almost blew it in front of everyone."

                        "I know. I also know you're a damn good agent," Lee said. "But you're…"

                        "Having a baby," Amanda grabbed his hand a kissed it tenderly. "I'm not incapacitated. I'm barely pregnant. It'll be months before it'll even become apparent."

                        "I know, it's just that I want you to be safe," Lee leaned over and kissed her. "I promise I'll try not to keep you out of the field. But now that you're carrying my baby I intend to watch you very carefully."

                        "All right Sweetheart. That's all I ask," Amanda smiled. "Besides the ball is perfect cover. We get to attend as a couple so I won't have to watch you dance with any other women."

                        "You're right," Lee agreed. "You know the thought of you dancing with another man makes me crazy."

                        The two shared a passionate kiss, "We're not going to get any work done if you don't stop that," Amanda caught her breath.

                        "Well I don't have anything pressing right now," Lee had that gleam in his eye.

                        "Oh no you don't buster. I need to go get a dress for the ball," she danced out of his reach.

                        "Spoilsport," he replied.

                        "See you later," she said.

                        "You can count on that," he smiled at her.

CHAPTER SEVEN 

                        The next night Lee arrived promptly at seven to pick up his wife for their assignment. He was anxious to see the dress she had picked out because she had been very mysterious about it the night before when he asked her what it looked like. She had said he would have to wait and see.

                        "Hello beautiful," he said to Dotty when she answered the door. He gave her a big hug. "Where's Amanda?"

                        "Right here my darling," a voice called from the top of the stairs. Both Lee and Dotty gasped at the sight of her. The wait was worth it. She was swathed in a red silk dress that fit her like a second skin. It strapless with delicate diamond straps criss-crossing the plunging back that flared out into a full skirt. Ruby and diamonds adorned her throat and ears. Strappy red heels and a fake white fur stole completed the effect.

                        Lee was speechless at the vision of his stunning wife descending the stairs. "Oh my God," he sucked in a breath. "Amanda you are beyond words." He wrapped his arms around her as she stepped close to him and kissed her hard.

                        Dotty coughed, a reminder they were not alone. "You are spectacular in that dress. All this for a documentary premier?"

                        "Well the documentary is about a royal family," Amanda responded.

                        "Say hello to the Prince and Princess for me," Dotty said. "My daughter mingling with royalty."

                        "Only because Lee and I did the film," Amanda replied. She turned to her husband; "You look ravishing in that tuxedo as always."

                        "I look like a pauper next to you," he laughed.

                        "Nonsense. Shall we go?" Amanda smiled.

                        "Have fun kids," Dotty waved them goodbye.

                        As they were headed to Lee's car he asked, "Where are you hiding a gun in that dress?"

                        "I'm not telling," she giggled. "You'll have to frisk me later."

                        "My pleasure Mrs. Stetson," he helped her into the low-slung corvette.

                        The ball was just getting started when they arrived. Amanda went to greet her friend, the Princess. "Penny you look wonderful." She hugged her.

                        "I look pregnant," the princess complained. "I'm due in three months."

                        "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you," Amanda said.

                        The Princess looked at her with a smile. "I see I was right about you and Mr. Stetson."

                        Amanda blushed. " Can you keep a secret?"

                        "Of course."

                        "You were very right. We got married in February. And further more I am having a baby in January," Amanda said. "But you mustn't tell anyone. We haven't even told my family."

                        "I knew it the first time I saw you two together!" Penny grinned throwing her arms around Amanda.

                        Just then Lee came up behind them and said, "Excuse me your highness. I would like to steal Amanda for a dance."

                        "Of course Mr. Stetson," she said with a grin.

                        "What's with her?" he asked.

                        "I told her about us and the baby," Amanda replied.

                        Lee spun her into his arms as they hit the dance floor. She fit herself snugly against his strong chest and relished the feel of his warm hand on the bare skin of her back. Her arms automatically went around his neck and she sighed happily.

                        "God you feel good in my arms. No one would ever guess you're pregnant in that dress."

                        "I figured I better wear something like this while I still had the chance."

                        "The perfume you're wearing makes me want to drag you off and ravage you," he inhaled her scent. "Every woman in the room wishes she looked as heavenly as you do and every man desires you. Do you know how that makes me feel?'

                        "The same way I feel when I see the women devouring you with their eyes," Amanda replied huskily. "I love when you wear a tux."

                        "I would love a private viewing of that dress later at the apartment," Lee responded equally huskily.

                        "That's a date," she smiled as their lips met and everyone else was forgotten for a moment.

                        The music ended and they reluctantly parted. "I have to go check in with Billy. But I'll be right back so try not to draw the attention of every man in the room."

                        "Okay. I'm going to talk to Penny and Francine," Amanda said. "Don't be long."

                        "Not likely. If I leave you alone for long I'll have to peel some slob away from your side," he kissed her hand.

                        Amanda walked over to where Penny and Francine were deep in conversation. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"  
                        "I shouldn't be seen next to you in that dress," Francine pretended to pout. "It makes me look downright frumpy."

                        "Francine you could never look frumpy," Amanda laughed at her friend. It was true. Francine looked radiant in a floor length blue velvet gown with a low cut neckline. "You look fabulous."

                        "You two are certainly playing the husband/wife cover splendidly. It must be all the practice you've been getting," the blonde agent cooed. "I'd say you are the most handsome couple here. Except for the Prince and Princess of course."

                        Penny laughed, "Oh please. I can't compete with the lady in red here."

                        "I wonder how Lee can possibly concentrate on the assignment with you looking the way you do Amanda," Francine queried.

                        "I'm sure he's muddling through," Amanda responded.

                        Just then a man in a ski mask burst into the room and started shouting. He pointed his gun at the Princess and spat out, "There will be no heir now or ever!"

                        He began to fire into the circle of the three women standing together. Francine drew a small pistol from the bosom of her dress and fired at the man as Amanda pushed Penny out of the way. The gunman's bullet lodged in Amanda's side.

                        Francine's bullet hit its mark as she shouted, "Lee! Amanda's been hit!"

                        He had come running at the first sound of the commotion and seen the whole thing unfold in slow motion. What he was seeing now made his heart stop. Amanda had crumpled to floor; the blood was seeping through the material of her dress, staining it an even deeper crimson. She was pale and struggling to breath. He pushed his way to her side and knelt beside her. Francine was calling for an ambulance. Lee cradled his injured wife in his arms and gently rocked her. "Amanda, baby. Oh my God!" he looked down at his hands and found they were stained with the blood of his beloved wife. "Baby, hold on. Don't leave me. I need you." He held her until the paramedics came in moments later to work on her and transport her to the hospital.

                        When they arrived at the hospital Lee finally had to let go of his Amanda. The doctors insisted he wait in the waiting area while they worked on her. Francine and Billy arrived moments later.

                        "How is she?" Billy asked.

                        "I don't know. They won't let me in," Lee cried emotionally. "She lost so much blood Billy. I can't lose her now."

                        "This is the best hospital in the area Lee and the NEST team is working on her. She's going to be fine," Francine tried to console him.

                        "Oh God, Dotty," Lee said. "The boys are with Joe, but Dotty was home tonight. I have to call her and tell her daughter is in the hospital again because of me."

                        At that moment Dotty herself bust through the door. "Where is my baby?" she demanded then she saw Lee standing there. She ran to him and embraced him. "Lee I was watching the news and they said there was shooting at a party for the Prince and Princess. There was a cameraman and he caught Amanda being wheeled to the ambulance. They said she was a federal agent? I don't understand."  
                        "I'm so sorry Dotty. We didn't want you to find out this way. We were going to tell all of you this weekend," Lee was heartbroken he had to tell her this way. "Amanda and I are intelligence operatives. We work for the government."

                        "You mean like spies?"

                        "We don't like that word, but yes."  
                        "How long?  
                        "Well Amanda sort of stumbled into it by accident about four years ago when she was taking Dean to the train station," Lee said. "It was all my fault. I should have made her stay away. She kept coming back for more assignments and before anyone knew it she had turned into a damn good agent."

                        Dotty was confused for a minute then everything started to make sense. All the late nights in the editing room. All the ripped clothes. All the sudden out of town shoots. "California?"

                        "No that had nothing to do with work. That was a random accident. Wrong place, wrong time," Lee swallowed. "We were on our honeymoon."

                        "Honeymoon?" Dotty was stunned. "I knew two were in love but why not tell anyone?"  
                        Lee grimaced. "We didn't want to put you or the boys in danger. Sometimes people in our business use families to get at an agent. But we wanted to be married. We wanted the boys to get to know me better. We didn't want to just spring it on them that we were getting married."

                        "But you said you were going to tell us this weekend. Why now?"

                        At that moment the doctor came out of the operating room. "Mr. Stetson?"

                        "How is she doctor?" Lee asked worriedly.

                        "She lost a lot of blood but we've stabilized her. She is a fighter. We almost lost her once but she rallied. She is in a coma."

                        'Just like California,' Lee thought.

                        "Coma. How long?" Dotty wanted to know.                      

                        "It's hard to tell. A coma is her body's way of dealing with the shock. It could be hours or it could be months," the doctor responded. "By the way Mr. Stetson, the baby is just fine. I thought you'd like to know."

                        "Yes thank you doctor," Lee said.

                        "Baby?" Dotty felt faint. There was so much information. "That's why you were going to tell us?"

                        "Well the baby just expedited it. We had planned on coming clean as soon as I came back from this last assignment. We were tired of living a lie and I wanted so much to be part of your family," Lee whispered. "Now you hate me and I don't blame you. This is all my fault. I just love her so much."

                        Dotty embraced her son-in-law. "Of course you love her. I don't hate you son. I wish you had told me sooner but I think I can understand why you didn't. And you are a part of this family. Right from the start."

                        Suddenly she noticed Billy and Francine standing quietly in the corner. "What are they doing here?"

                        "Billy Melrose is our boss and Francine is a very dear friend," Lee explained. 

                        The doctor spoke up, "Your wife is being moved to a private room now. So you may see her you like. Two at a time and family only for now."

                        Lee and Dotty went to Amanda's room after promising to call the other two upon any change in Amanda's condition. They sat at Amanda's beside throughout the night. Lee told her what he could of some of their adventures and all about the short wedding ceremony months before. By morning there was no change in her condition. 

                        "Lee why don't you go home and change. That tuxedo can't be very comfortable and besides it's covered with blood. Frankly it makes me a little queasy," Dotty said. "I will stay with her until you get back then go and get some rest myself."

                        Lee didn't want to leave but he had to admit she was right. Gratefully he kissed Dotty on the cheek. "Not only am I lucky enough to have Amanda as my wife but I got a heck of a mother-in-law in the bargain," he told her. "I'm so sorry Dotty. If only it could be me."

                        "Then I'd be sitting here comforting her," she replied with a soft smile. "I have the feeling it has been you in that hospital bed once or twice. She loves you Lee and I do too. No one blames you. You know as well as I that Amanda has stubborn streak three miles wide. She wouldn't have kept coming back for those assignments if she didn't want to. Now go home and get some rest."

                        "Yes ma'am," he smiled at her and left.

                        "You've got yourself a keeper there Amanda," Dotty said to her sleeping daughter.

CHAPTER EIGHT 

                        Lee walked into his apartment and groaned. It was all set up for a romantic interlude. There were candles ready for lighting and a bottle of sparkling cider (his nod to the baby) chilling as if it were champagne. He had planned to bring Amanda back here after the ball and surprise her. They had not made love since his return and he thought the ball would be the perfect prelude for some romance with his wife.

                        "Now she might die and it's all my fault," he cried, sinking down on the bed. The smell of Amanda's perfume was still on the pillow where she slept. He held on to it for dear life and cried until he fell asleep, dreaming of his Amanda and their baby.

                        Lee returned to the hospital several hours later after a nap and a shower. He found Dotty asleep in the chair and his wife's condition unchanged.

                        "Dotty, I'm back," he said softly.

                        She woke and smiled at her son-in-law, "You look better. Did you get some rest?"

                        "A little I think. Now it's your turn to get some decent rest and something to eat."

                        Dotty stretched and sat up. She turned to Lee and said, "I want to talk to you about something."

                        "You've changed your mind and realize this all my fault and don't want me for a son-in-law. I don't blame you."

                        "Quite the contrary," she shook her head at him. "I do not blame you for this. And I can't think of a better son-in-law. What I wanted to say was that I was hoping you would start to call me Mom. Amanda told me about your parents and how a military uncle raised you. I know you never had a mother figure. So I would be honored if you thought of me as that figure."

                        Lee was speechless for a moment. 'She really doesn't blame me.' He felt tears form in his eyes as he embraced the remarkable woman before him, "I would love that. Thank you. Mom."

                        As they parted Dotty sighed, "I think I'll leave her in your care for awhile. Joe should be bringing the boys home soon. What am I going to tell them?"

                        He hadn't really thought far ahead. "I'll come over and talk to them in awhile. Together we'll explain what we can and help them deal with this."

                        "Thank you Son," she said gratefully. "I'll expect you later."

                        "I'll be there. I promise. I waited a long time to become part of this family. I just hope the boys will understand."

                        "They will. They love you too," Dotty said as she left.

                        Lee turned to Amanda's bed and sat next to her, holding her hand. "Baby, I am so sorry I got you into this damn business. I knew this would happen. It's just like California all over again. Please come back to me. I need you so much Honey. I can't bear to live without you," he whispered to her.

                        Amanda could hear Lee's voice, but it sounded so far away. She could barely remember. They were dancing at the ball, now she was in a hospital bed and Lee was calling for her to come back. She felt so tired. Her chest was heavy. She thought 'I know he needs me but I just can't get back to him.'

                        Lee was still talking to her. "What am I going to tell the boys? I had to tell your mom. She was so great about everything. Oh Amanda, wake up please! I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Billy said that the head of new recruits job is open again. It's GG-17 pay scale. It means no more fieldwork and I'd need an assistant. Please baby wake up."

                        He sat there holding her hand and begging her to wake up for hours. Around suppertime there was knock on the door and Francine came in. "Is it okay for me to see her?"

                        "Sure Francine," he replied.

                        "How is she?"

                        "No change," he said sadly. "Would you mind sitting with her for awhile? I promised her mother I would try to explain to the boys."

                        "Of course I will," Francine smiled softly. "Go tend to your family."

                        "Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can," Lee replied. "The doctors say it helps to talk to her."

                        Lee left and Francine took the chair he had just vacated. "Hey pal," she said to the still form in the bed. "Amanda what you did was very brave. You saved the Princess's life. You have become a hell of an agent. Even Dr. Smyth is impressed. You sure showed all the people who thought you'd never make it in this business."

                        Amanda heard and remembered, the gunman at the ball; the Princess was being shot at and she had saved her. That's why she was in the hospital. She had been shot. She thought; 'I want to wake up Francine. But I'm so tired.'

                        "You listen Amanda and you listen good! You have to wake up. We can't have half of our best team lounging around in the hospital. I need you to help with my wedding, that's your job as matron of honor. Your family needs you!" Francine tried to sound stern but the tears in her eyes were starting to spill over and her voice began to crack. "You just have to get better Amanda. You're the closest friend I have. Lee is worried sick about you and the baby."

                        'Baby' Amanda thought. 'Lee's baby needs me. But I'm so sleepy.'

                        "Hang in there pal. We're going to get you through this and back to your family and friends," Francine patted her hand.

CHAPTER NINE 

                        Across town Lee walked into Amanda's house, trying to steel himself for what was ahead. The boys were sitting on the couch playing a video game.

                        "Hey Lee!" they called in unison.

                        "Hey guys. Can we talk for a minute?"

                        They sensed something was wrong. Lee had a look on his face they had never seen before. Just then Dotty came in the room and questioned Lee with her eyes. He shook his head and she dropped onto the couch next to her grandsons.

                        "What's wrong Lee?" Jamie asked

                        "Yeah you don't look so good," Phillip agreed.

                        "Boys it's about your mother. She's been hurt. The party we went to the other night was for a Prince and Princess. There was a man there who wanted to hurt the Princess. He tried to shoot her but your mom pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately the bullet hit your mom instead. She saved the Princess's life but she's in a coma." Lee had tears falling down his face.

                        The boys looked at their grandmother in shock. "The doctors say she will come around. It's just a matter of time," Dotty told them. She nodded at Lee to continue and tell the rest.

                        He breathed in deeply, "Guys there's more. You know I love your mother right?

                        "Sure, any idiot can see the way you guys get all mushy," Phillip said.

                        "You know I love you guys too right? Like you were my boys."

                        "We love you too Lee," Jamie piped up. "Even if I was tough on you in the beginning."

                        "Yeah you're always there for us. Mostly more than our real dad," Phillip said.

                        "I'm glad to hear that because your mom and I eloped in February," Lee replied.

                        They boys were stunned. "Eloped?"

                        "We didn't tell you because we wanted you guys to get to know me better. Like Jamie said it was a little tough when I first came into your life. But we were going to tell you when you got back from your dad's house." Lee said.

                        "Why now?" the boys wanted to know.

                        "A lot of reasons. We were tired of lying, tired of being apart but mostly because your mom is having a baby," Lee responded.

                        Phillip spoke up first, "Is mom really going to be okay?"

                        "You bet she is chief," Lee smiled at him. "She has too much to live for to give up. Your mom is a fighter."

                        "I'm glad you told us everything Lee," Jamie chimed in. "I wish we had known sooner but now that we know I thinks it's all pretty neat."

                        Lee swelled with gratitude. The boys were taking it almost as well as Dotty. "Thanks for being so mature about it guys. Your mom and were afraid you would be mad that we kept it a secret." He hugged each of them then said, "Let's go see your mom."

                        "Yeah," they all agreed and off they went to the hospital to see Amanda.

CHAPTER TEN 

                        Amanda lingered in her coma for more than a month. Lee hardly ever left her side. Francine and sometimes Billy came and sat with her while Lee rested and tended to the family. Dotty was there everyday until she went to pick up the boys, who came every day after school to sit by their mother's side until it was time for supper. But mostly it was Lee who sat beside his beloved Amanda and tried to will her back to him.

                        "Amanda, sweetheart, you're missing so much. The boys have been great. They insisted I move into the house immediately so I've let go of the apartment. Everyone at work misses you something awful. Your mother asked me to call her mom did I tell you that? It's nice to finally have a family. But we miss you," he kissed her hand and laid his head down on the bed. "Baby you have to wake up!"

                        Amanda's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at her husband's head. "Okay if you insist. But you're awfully bossy these days," she whispered.

                        Lee's head jerked up and he stared at her for a moment, "Amanda? You're awake!"

                        She smiled, "Well you were so adamant about it."

                        "Oh God! I'm so glad to hear your voice and see your eyes. I've been going insane," he was so happy.

                        "I know. I heard every word. I've been trying to wake myself up but until just this minute I couldn't do it," Amanda said. "It's good to know I'm missed when I'm not around." She accepted a soft kiss from her husband.

                        "I better go tell the doctor you're awake," Lee said not really wanting to leave her for a second.

                        "How long have I been here?" Amanda asked, not wanting to let him go for a second.

                        "Seven long weeks," Lee responded.

                        "Oh my gosh! What about the baby?"

                        "As far as we know the baby is fine," Lee reassured her. "Now I really should get the doctor and phone everyone to let them know."

                        The doctor came in and looked her over. "Well Mrs. Stetson, the bullet wound has healed nicely and your baby is growing normally, I must say I'm glad you're awake. Your husband has been driving my staff crazy."

                        Amanda laughed. "Yes that sounds like my husband. But doctor why did it take so long for me to come out of this?"  
                        "Well your body had quite a shock. Your husband tells me you were shot in the same area a few months ago. The bullet was very close to your heart both times and after being just recently healed your body decided it just needed more time to deal with this one. But you'll be just fine with lots of rest," the doctor said as Lee came back into the room.

                        "Everything check out okay doc?"

                        "Yes your wife is recovering very well. Just make sure she gets some rest and please no more gunshot wounds for awhile."

                        "Count on it," Lee smiled. "Now speaking of checking out. When can I take her home?"

                        "I think in a day or two," the doctor said and turned to leave.

                        "Thank you doctor for saving my wife," Lee called to him.

                        "My pleasure," the doctor smiled at him.

                        Lee turned his wife, "We have a lot to talk about," he sat gently on the bed and gathered her in his arms. "I love you Amanda Stetson."  
                        "I love you too," she sighed snuggling deeper into his embrace. "So I hear you told my mother everything."

                        "I kind of had no choice. But she took it so well. And the boys were so great. I didn't tell them about our jobs, but they do know all about us and the baby," Lee said. "It was their idea to move my stuff into the house the day after I told them. And your mother asked me to call her mom. I can't love her more if she was my mother."  
                        "The feeling is very mutual," Dotty said sailing into the room. "Amanda darling I'm so glad you're awake. Your husband hardly eats and he has sleeping in that chair every night for seven weeks," she leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek.

                        "Mom," Lee started.

                        "Well it's all over now. I hear you are coming home in a day or two," Dotty laughed. "The boys are in the hallway. Are you up to it?"  
                        "Absolutely," Amanda replied. The boys came in and there was a joyous reunion.

                        The next day Francine stopped by. "Hi there buddy," she called as she strolled into the room. "You look much better."

                        "Francine, I'm so glad to see you," Amanda clasped her friend's hand.

                        "You really need to stop scaring us all this way. If you need time off just ask for it like everybody else," The blond laughed.

                        "Yeah yeah," Amanda replied. "I hear you took out the gunman."

                        "Just doing my job. But when the bullet hit you and you went down I thought you were a goner," Francine said. "I have never seen Lee look so scared. I never want to see it again. It was as if he had been shot too."

                        "I'm glad that man didn't hurt Penny," Amanda said. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

                        "Well my matron of honor has been slacking a little recently so I need lots of help. But that's all for later. I've brought you a present," Francine presented Amanda with a beautifully wrapped box.

                        "You didn't have to do that," Amanda smiled as she reached for the box. She untied the ribbon and lifted the top off the box. Inside was her red dress, mended and cleaned of all bloodstains. She looked at Francine questioningly.

                        "I just couldn't bear the thought of that dress in the rag pile. So I made the doctors give it back and had my tailor repair it for you," Francine beamed. "Besides I know a certain federal agent who was weak in the knees at the sight of his wife in this dress. And it's always so much fun to see him buckle."  
                        Amanda laughed, "Oh Francine."

                        "Well I'm in love and I'm happy. I just want everyone else to be happy too."

                        "Thank you Francine. I know Lee will thank you too."

                        "Thank who for what?" Lee asked as he entered the room.

                        Amanda handed him the box, "Francine brought us a gift."

                        Lee looked at the dress and grinned. "What a week! My wife wakes from her coma and I get a chance at that private viewing after all."

                        "You can count on it Stetson," Amanda teased.

                        The three chatted for a while before Francine took her leave.

                        Amanda went home three days later. Everyone treated her like a china doll but it was good to be home. It was made even better by the fact that it was Lee's home now too. They didn't have to sneak around anymore.

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

                        Life progressed back to normal for the King Stetson family. Amanda went back to work three weeks after coming home. They made a general announcement about their elopement at a staff meeting the day she came back. As predicted Smyth tried to split them up but a call from the White House threatening him with dismissal if he even thought about breaking up the best team the Agency had ever known put an abrupt halt to that plan. The baby became obvious shortly after. No one was very surprised to learn either news. It had been obvious for a while that they were a couple. Lee took the position as Head of New Recruits with Amanda as his assistant. In October Francine threw Amanda a baby shower. There were many women there from work and some from Amanda's PTA. Everyone was curious about the elopement of Amanda and Lee so there was a large turnout. 

                        "Thank you Francine," Amanda said after everyone had gone. "This meant a lot to me."

                        Francine hugged her and said, "What are friends for?"

                        Winter settled in and the family prepared to spend its first Christmas together. Christmas morning dawned bright and cold. The sun shone on the snow that covered the ground. Amanda snuggled closer to Lee who gratefully gathered her in his arms. He thanked his lucky stars everyday for her. Each time he thought about how close he had come to losing her he cringed. He laid his hand on his wife's ever expanding belly and whispered, "Merry Christmas baby." Amanda smiled at the sound of her husband's voice. Lee often talked to their baby. He was downright giddy about being a father. He had insisted on doing the nursery himself, complete with the beautiful hand carved mahogany crib Penny had sent as a thank you for saving her life.

                        Suddenly Amanda sat bolt upright in bed, "Lee I think we're going to get a gift we weren't expecting today.

                        "What are you talking about?" Lee was worried at seeing her sit up so quickly.

                        "Well I think your baby is tired of just hearing your voice. Whoever's in there wants to meet you too. My water just broke," Amanda replied calmly, getting up and pulling on a pair of sweats.

                        Lee gasped and stumbled out of bed trying also to get into some clothes. "Oh my God. The baby isn't due for two more weeks. Mom!" he hollered for Dotty.

                        Dotty had been in the kitchen fussing over a big Christmas breakfast. She met them at the top of the stairs, "What's going on?"

                        "Amanda. She's in labor. The baby… it's early…" Lee was breathless.

                        "Relax Lee, she's been through this twice before. Both the boys were a little early. It seems Amanda's children just can't wait to make an appearance into the world."

                        Amanda joined them and Phillip and Jamie emerged sleepily from their room. "What's all the noise about?" they wanted to know.

                        "The baby is on the way," Amanda said, wincing as the first contraction hit.

                        Lee grabbed her suitcase and helped downstairs and into the car, "We'll meet you all at the hospital."

                        Ten hours later Amanda was exhausted. But in the final stage of delivery. Just one more push should do it Amanda," the nurse encouraged.

                        "Honey you're doing great!" Lee praised. "I can't believe the baby is almost here."

                        Amanda felt the next contraction hit and pushed with all the strength she left. The baby came out screaming.

                        "Congratulations! You have a very healthy, beautiful baby girl!" the doctor announced showing her to Amanda and Lee.

                        "A girl," Amanda sighed. "Finally"

                        "She's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Lee's eyes were filled with tears as the nurse cleaned her up and handed his daughter to him. "Hello little girl," he whispered. She looked up at him and stopped crying at once.

                        "She knows her daddy. All that talking to her must have done some good," Amanda smiled at the sight of her husband holding their baby girl. "She needs a name."

                        "Victoria Emily," Lee pronounced.

                        "Okay I get the Emily. That's for Lady Farnsworth," Amanda replied. "But why Victoria?"  
                        Lee looked at his wife with all the love in his heart showing in his hazel eyes. "Victoria Greenwich. That was when I knew I loved you. Even though it took another two years for me to admit it."

                        "Oh Lee. I think it's perfect."

                        The baby gurgled happily in her father's arms, "I think she likes it too," Amanda said.

                        The door opened and in paraded Dotty, the boys, Billy and Francine. They all stared at Lee holding his daughter like he would never let her go.

                        "Everyone, meet our daughter, Victoria Emily Stetson," Lee said swelling with pride. He finally had someone to call his very own. It was true he loved Phillip and Jamie like they were his own but actually having helped create this perfect little person was so different. Victoria would always be a part of him and Amanda like the boys were part of Amanda and Joe. His heart beat faster just looking at her.

                        "A sister." Jamie was thrilled.

                        "Very cool," Phillip agreed.

                        "Finally a granddaughter to spoil," Dotty sighed.

                        "Congratulations you two," Billy said, leaning to give Amanda a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad I put you two together."  
                        Francine was beside herself, "I knew it! A girl! Can I hold her?"

                        "Take a number Auntie Francine," Dotty was already reaching for her new granddaughter.

                        Amanda looked around at her family and two best friends and smiled. 'This baby will not lack for love and attention.'

                        After everyone had a chance to hold the newest Stetson, Lee again took possession of his daughter and all the guests filed out the door leaving mother, father and baby alone for a while.

                        "Welcome to the Stetson family little Victoria," Amanda whispered as she took the baby from Lee to nurse her.

                        Lee looked down at the picture they made. His baby at his wife's breast. "When did I get so lucky?" he wondered aloud.

                        "The day you picked a housewife in a nightgown and overcoat out of the crowd at the train station," Amanda laughed.

                        "That's right. I am the luckiest man on the face of the Earth." Lee leaned over and kissed her.

                        They went home three days later. The first night at home Amanda woke to find the space beside her empty. She knew right where to find her husband. She padded softly to the nursery. There in the dim light was Victoria, sleeping quite contentedly in her father's arms. He was murmuring to her, "Someday I'll tell you a story about a beautiful lady and a train with too many men in red hats."

                        Amanda smiled and went back to bed; secure in the knowledge that life couldn't get any better. "All my dreams have come true right in that nursery," 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

                        Two months later Lee and Amanda attended Francine's wedding. It was beautiful. Billy walked the bride down the aisle. Amanda was stunning in her sapphire colored matron of honor dress. A wonderful time was had by all. The Stetsons only had eyes for each other as usual. They danced until they were exhausted. Finally Lee said, "This has been fun but I can think of somewhere else we should be."

                        "Well the boys are with Joe and Mother took Victoria to see Aunt Lillian for the weekend so the house is empty," Amanda had a sparkle in her eye.

                        "Let's go tell the bride we're leaving," Lee grabbed Amanda's hand and practically dragged her over to where Francine and Jonathon were standing.

                        Francine laughed at the look on their faces. They were so transparent. "Are you two trying to skip out on me?"

                        Amanda hugged her friend and said, "This was the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to Francine. You are a radiant bride and Jonathon you are the second most handsome groom in the world."

                        "I sense we are being buttered up my love," Jonathon said to his bride.

                        "We had a wonderful time but with the new baby and all…" Lee began.

                        "I know you have had no time alone lately," Francine teased. "I'm sorry for monopolizing your wife's time. But it was her job as matron of honor…"

                        "And I wouldn't change a thing," Amanda interjected. "Would you mind terribly if we slipped out now?  
                        "Only on the condition that when we return from our honeymoon we get to spend some time with my goddaughter," Francine replied.

                        "You got it!" Lee smiled.

                        "Okay get out of here you two," Francine kissed them both then shooed them out the door.

                        "Amanda what are you doing in there?" Lee demanded. She had locked him out of their room when they had returned from the wedding saying she had surprise for him.

                        "Just one second Scarecrow," she called.

                        Lee began to run his hand through his hair in frustration just as the bedroom door opened and he lost his breath. There stood Amanda in the famous red dress. "I believe you said you wanted a private showing of this dress Mr. Stetson," she said seductively.

                        "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to skip that ball and take you back to the apartment to peel you out of this dress?" he asked, stepping up and taking her in his arms. "The way you look in it should be a crime." She shivered as his warm hand found the skin at the small of her back. He loved when she shivered at his touch. He smiled that special "Amanda only" smile and kissed the nape of neck, sending a chill down her spine.

                        "Feel free to peel away my darling for I am you prisoner tonight," she sighed in a whisper.

                        "My pleasure Mrs. Stetson," he whispered back. He continued to trail kisses up her neck until he reached her earlobe and caught it gently between his teeth. She moaned in pleasure. "Amanda?"

                        "Hmmm"

                        "You never did tell me where you hid your weapon the night of the ball."

                        "What?"

                        "Well seeing you in this dress reminded me I never did get the chance to frisk you for it," he smiled playfully.

                        "That is classified information Scarecrow," she grinned, divesting him of his tie and expertly undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. "You'll need to be debriefed before I can divulge that information."

                        "I love that gleam in your eye," he pulled her as close as he could get her. "I have a feeling I may enjoy this debriefing."

                        Amanda tugged his shirt off and said; "Oh I can absolutely guarantee we will both enjoy it immensely." Her hands ran up and down his well-muscled chest. He closed his eyes and groaned. His own hands found the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly lowered it exposing her silky soft skin and nothing else. He moaned deep in his throat; "Oh God Amanda you aren't wearing anything under this dress."

                        She smiled wickedly at him and stepped out of the crimson creation to reveal a black lace garter belt and silk stockings, "Guess again pal."

                        "The surprises continue don't they?" he managed to say before crushing her him and capturing her lips with his own. She shuddered at the passion of his kiss. She loved this man with a soul consuming love like no other. It was his voice alone that had roused her from her coma. She sighed softly as she allowed him full access to her mouth. His hands roamed skillfully over her naked flesh causing her to knees to buckle. He knew she was about to collapse and without breaking contact with her lips he swept her up and carried her to their bed. He gently laid her down and left her only long enough to shed the rest of his clothing. "Amanda my Amanda." He caressed her ear with his hot breath. He dropped kisses along her jawbone then bent to dispose of the garter belt and stockings. When she lay before him he gazed adoringly at her. "You are so beautiful," He said his voice heavy with passion. "I will love you until the day I die."

                        "I will love you even beyond that my love," she whispered as she reached for him. Her fingers combed through his hair as she hungrily sought his lips.

                        They finally joined together as one and the world exploded around them.

After a while as they spent in each other's arms Lee spoke, "Amanda?"

                        "Yes darling?"

                        "Are you ever going to tell where you hid your weapon?" he questioned. "After all I have been sufficiently debriefed."

                        "That you have my love, that you have," Amanda laughed. "I thought you would have guessed by now. It was attached to my garter belt. That's why I pushed Penny out of the way instead of trying to draw my gun. Besides I knew Francine's gun was easier to reach and she's a much better shot than I am anyway."

                        Lee kissed the top of her head. "My smart, sexy spy wife," he grinned. "Remind me to thank Francine for rescuing this dress."

                        "I have already made her two batches of my killer brownies," Amanda spun in her husband's arms and started to kiss his chest. He sucked in a ragged breath.

                        "Amanda do you know what you're doing to me?"

                        "Umm," she continued until she had him quivering and begging her not to stop. They made love again then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. The great Scarecrow and the housewife from Arlington together at last forever.

THE END

  
  



End file.
